Icy Thinking
by Me-agaisnt-the-world
Summary: Sam goes looking for Danny... when she finds him something isn't quite right. Slight DxS. BAD title but the story isn't half bad... pwease read


**Here's a small one-shot I did. I don't have a good title for it so if you have any ideas, tell me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not and will probably not own Danny Phantom. All of them are property of Butch Hartman.**

* * *

I walked up the stairs of the Fenton household. I was extremely scared now, Danny hadn't talked to me and Tucker for a while now, the last time he did was that time he got his ice powers.

I walked in my familiar routine towards Danny's room. The door was still covered in Space stickers, signifying Danny's dream of becoming an astronaut. I don't know how realistic that is now with him having his ghost powers.

Danny's changed now, and I think it's for the better. He's more confident and he's making a difference. But sometimes I'm so scared for him. He risks is life everyday for people who don't care what happens to him. I'm just afraid that one day he won't come back in one piece.

I opened the room door, and checked if he was there. The room was scattered with old papers, clothes and a few Fenton Thermoses lying in a somewhat organized fashion. However, there was no sign of Danny.

_That's odd_ I thought. _He's usually home by now._ I quickly went into overdrive. What if something's wrong, what if he got captured? I sighed worriedly and went towards the window. The stars were shining brightly at the night's sky. Danny always liked to watch the stars on nights like this. I suddenly straightened. I looked around the room again and saw that his telescope was gone. _That means he has to be…_

I quickly ran towards the stairs to the Op-center, I didn't want to use the elevator. Sure enough I see Danny, but not like how I thought.

Instead of watching the stars through his telescope, he was sitting far away from it, and was just staring at it. He looked a little scared and worried but he wasn't moving at all. I shivered as a sudden cold wind passed by. It was so cold!

"Danny?" I asked cautiously. He didn't say anything. "Danny?" I asked again, a little more loudly as I walked forward. He turned his head towards me and looked at me with sad blue eyes.

"Hi Sam," he said quietly. He then turned away and started to look at the ground. I went and sat next to him. He was in deep thought and what he was thinking about wasn't too happy.

"What's wrong Danny?" I asked him. Danny just shook his head. "You know you can tell me right?"

Danny sighed quietly. His eyes were clouded with thought and they were barely visible from under his messy black hair. He shivered slightly and I could tell he was cold.

"Why don't we go inside?" I told him. He shook his head.

"That won't help," he told me softly. He then raised his head and looked at me. "Do you ever think about the future?" he asked me.

I was taken by surprise there. "Sometimes," I said after a pause. "Why?"

Danny didn't say anything for a while. He closed his eyes and sighed again. "He then opened them and looked down at his hands. They suddenly became blue and Danny froze one of the far away antennas. I was still amazed by that. "I was just thinking…" he said trailing off. He then turned his attention back to me. "Why do I keep getting new powers?" he asked.

I stared at him as he waited for my response. I did not know how to answer that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why am I getting more powerful. Is there something that is going to happen that I need to be ready for? And why me? Why am I getting new powers when Vlad isn't?" he told me.

I continued to stare at him. I could see in his eye that this isn't the only thing bothering him. "No one knows what the future holds Danny. We make our own destinies and paths to follow. When you got your powers, you chose to help people with yours, where as Vlad decided to use his for revenge. Maybe you get new powers, maybe not. But for right now, you get them and you use them for good." I responded. I could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to process what I just said, heck I don't even know what I just said!

"But what if something happens that changes the future for the worst, what if I become the things I hate…" Danny said quietly. His voice was wavering and for the first time I saw the Danny I never got to see, and I didn't like it.

"Danny nothing like that would ever happen," I said.

"But it can!" he snapped at me. "Because of my powers, I put everyone I care about in danger. What if you guys get hurt because of me? I would never forgive myself. It can take only one small error to cause something horrible to happen!"

"But Danny," I said, trying to calm him back down. "Nothing like that has ever happened before."

"Oh yeah?" Danny asked me. I could tell what he was going to say next wasn't going to be pleasant. "Did you forget about the CAT's?" I looked at him. I was right, not pleasant at all.

"Danny, Clockwork helped you fix that," I said to him.

"But it still happened! And what about the Undergrowth thing huh? All of you were overtaken by plants, you even…" he stopped. His eyes were brimming with tears he was fighting to not let out. Now there was something I was interested in.

"I even…" I asked, trying to get him to say the rest of it. He shook his head and shivered, and this time I don't think it was because of his new power. His face fell towards the ground once again.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't want to be the one responsible for keeping the town safe," He told me quietly. " I'm only fifteen! I don't have normal problems like you or Tucker, I know if I screw up, it could mean disaster for everyone else. When I was worrying about the CAT's, I find out that my efforts of protecting the town were in vain. _I_ was the one causing the pain and destruction. Ever since then I could feel a part of me, building up evil. I know that I'm getting stronger and it's getting harder for me to stay on the right path. Everytime I get a new power, I feel a part of me going toward darkness. And I know when that evil is unleashed, I'll become the kind of ghost I hate; a monster."

I sat in shock. Danny's head was now resting against his knees and staring at the metal of the Op-center. Finally putting myself together, I moved myself closer to Danny and put my hand on his shoulder. His head turned to me again and I looked into those sad blue eyes again.

"Danny, when I look at you, I don't see a monster. I see my best friend doing everything he can to save our town. I see someone who is trying to make a difference. I see someone who is misunderstood. I saw someone who chose to accept who he is, no matter how scared he is. I see a hero." I finished, smiling softly at him. He smiled back, but I knew he was still thinking about what he was thinking about before.

"Danny listen to me," I start again. "The day when you got your powers were terrifying for me. When the machine turned on and I heard you screaming, I thought you were going to, well you know. And when you came out of there in your ghost form, I was scared because I thought you were gone. Then you opened your eyes and I was so relieved. We found out about your powers and I thought of how much things were going to change. But as the months went on, yes I saw you change, but it was for the better and I'm not talking about your powers. You're standing up for yourself, you're confident and you're braver than ever. Whatever happened in that portal brought up some of the better qualities in you that seem to make you for the better. And when I saw how much you were changing, I realized that you weren't going to need me and Tucker for much longer. But you stayed with us, and I was so happy, happy that you were including us in your life. I then realized that you weren't just Danny Fenton anymore, and you weren't only Danny Phantom, you were Danny, just Danny. And I wouldn't have it any other way." I know that sounded very sappy for a Goth but sue me. It was the truth.

Danny was now looking at me intently but never said a word. "Do you really mean that?" he finally asked me. I nodded and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Thanks Sam," he told me happy, and I saw life go back into his baby blue eyes. He then stood up and looked up at the sky. He smiled and looked at me again.

"What're you looking at ghost boy?" I asked him playfully.

"You wanna come flying with me?" He asked me, a small blush creeping upon his cheeks. I felt my cheeks go warm too.

"Ok, but promise not to drop me" I told him and he laughed. The two familiar white rings came around his waist and transformed him into Danny Phantom. He then offered his hand and I took it. It was like those debutant balls my mother likes to go to, except there was no pressure, no stupid pink dress and no stuffy rich boys who my mother wants me to marry.

Tonight it was just Danny and me, and it was extremely comforting. Danny flew high into the sky and gripped me tightly so I wouldn't fall. I saw the lake from where we were and the fish jumping out of the water and back into it. The moonlight shone against it, and Danny got closer to it.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. He just smiled mischievously and continued to descend.

He brushed one of his hands lightly against the water and it froze in an instant. He hovered and watched the lake freeze into a frozen land. I watched amazingly ass he made little ice sculptures of random things (Tucker's PDA, Jazz's Bearbert Einstein and a huge box of fudge). He then set me down and I continued to watch him make things with his powers. He put so much concentration into making them. He then created a life size sculpture of Paulina. I scowled at him and he smiled helplessly. _Boys_ I thought. The next thing he did sorta surprised me. He created an ice mallet and gave it to me.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked him.

"Well, you said the other day that you wanted to smash her into a million pieces, so…" he started, smiling as he said every word. I looked at him.

He was so out of it I didn't know he was aware of what I said. Without any hesitation, I picked up the mallet and hit the shallow witch.

"Now doesn't that feel better," Danny said in his goofy kind of way. I smiled at him at that point. After a while of smashing people I hate (it felt good to know some other uses for Danny's new power), we set off flying again. When no one was looking, we phased into my room and Danny set me down. I smiled at him.

"That was fun," I said happily.

"I thought you'd like it," Danny said. He turned to go, but he stopped and looked back at me. "Thanks again Sam," He said.

"It's no problem Danny. If you wanna talk, you know you can talk to me right?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I know that now. See you tomorrow," he said. He didn't leave right away though. He went up to my nightstand and held up his hand to it. I watched him intently as he concentrated on creating something. He blocked it from my view until he was done and then smiled. He gave me one last smile before flying through my wall. I turned back towards the nightstand and looked in shock. There was a crystallized gothic looking raven, sitting on a perch. On the base of it there was a small inscription: thanks for being my hero.

I picked up the statue and looked at it intently. I got up and put it next to my window, so when my morning-people parents try to "put some life back into me" by opening the blinds, I could see the one thing that helps me believe that anything's possible; my best friend.

* * *

**There you go. This was a polt bunny that I've been dreaming about for a couple of nights so I decided to post it before working on CH6 for WfG. **

**If you guys likey, please push the little blue button down there and drop me a review. Me like reviews! **


End file.
